


You and Me, no matter what

by LionsHeart



Series: King & King of L.A. [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, ZUDE - Freeform, little conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsHeart/pseuds/LionsHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is supposed to take place a little bit after the season 3 finale.<br/>Zero can see that something is wrong with Jude and he is looking for a way to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the second thing I ever wrote so please don't be too harsh with me XD  
> And englisch is not my first language so I appologize for all the mistakes I made and didn't catch.  
> I hope you still enjoy it a bit.

Zero felt a shiver running down his body. It wasn't cold in his bedroom but something woke him up out of a very comfortable sleep. He pulled the blanket further up to his shoulders and still with his eyes closed he stretched an arm out to find Jude's warm body but he couldn't find anything than cold sheets. Very confused he opened his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around. No, he really was the only person in his bed but even worse he was the only one in the room. It was dark but light fell from the hallway into the room. With a frustrated groan he reached for his phone to look up the time. It was 4:15 am.  
“I'm going to kill him. I don't care what he is doing right now but I will kill him and I will make it hurt.”, he said to the ceiling. He was tired as hell and he pressed his hands to his eyes to wake up just a little more. After a few minutes of debating himself if he should get up or not Zero set up straight on the bed and picked up a pair of shorts and a shirt that were lying by his feet. The shirt was Jude's but right now he really couldn't careless.

This is torture, was all he was able to think when he got up and searched for any sign if Jude had left or not. But on a table by the door there were still his car keys and his phone so the bastard had to be somewhere around the house. They stayed at Zero's place this week which practically never happened but they hadn't planned anything and the weather was so burning hot that spending the time in the garden of Zero's mansion was more convenient. Zero wouldn't call it “being home”, he felt more at home at Jude's house because everything there meant something to him but he still liked his own house and even if it was just for the shallow reason of luxury. He checked all the rooms on the upper floor. Nothing. Why is he doing this to me, and himself, but mostly me?! Still tired and not really awake he walked down the stairs into the dark kitchen/living room. Now he had an idea where Jude could be, it was probably nothing but he still turned left and walked towards his indoor pool. And indeed. He could see even feet away through the glass doors that the pool was light up and he was able to see Jude swimming through the water. The pool was long, it wasn't a whirlpool he only had it for exercise or when he felt bored. 

“This is just unbelievable”, Zero muttered walking up to the door and he pushed it open. The room was warmer than rest of the house had been, the floor felt way better but his mood was still too low for anybody to measure. He walked to the edge of one long side of the pool and pushed his hair back with his hand because it was still completely messed up. Jude was at the other end of the poll still swimming his tracks but Zero crossed his arms and said as loud as he could without shouting “Hey Superman.”  
Jude's head shot out of the water, absolutely confused and his breath was going fast and heavy. When his eyes found Zero he visibly relaxed and leaned his head back in relief. His hair was hanging into his eyes but he took both hands and pushed it back, than he returned his attention to Zero and said very innocent “Hi.”

“Do you have any, any idea what time it is?”, Zero said trying to contain the anger in his voice as much as possible. Jude was still a few feet away from him so he sat himself down where he was standing to make clear that he wasn't coming any closer. Jude had a weak smile on his face and said “I think it was like 3:30 when I got up. But I see you are still able to walk so obviously I haven't done my job right, have I?”  
“Oh no look. He does midnight work outs and is funny as well. You are a real catch Kinkade.” Zero's anger went away when he looked into Jude's eyes and saw that there was something going on. But he couldn't put his finger on what it was just yet. Jude laughed but there was something wrong with it and he swam closer to Zero but not as close as he expected.  
“Okay, I'm really sorry that I woke you up. I shouldn't have done that.”, he admitted slightly hanging his head and moving around in the water to not get cold.  
“Well I see you're naked so there is the upside right?”, Zero replied with heavy sarcasm in his words. Jude smiled sadly and turned his head to avoid meeting Zero's eyes.

“Why Jude? This is not like you. What is it?” he tried to cut out the concern but it didn't quite work. Jude made a hand gesture that looked like he wanted to say forget about it. Frustrated Zero hung his head gripped the edge of the pool before him. The water was warm and he closed his eyes for a moment until he could feel that Jude was finally closer to where he was sitting. There was still a little distance between them but it wasn't much so they were looking directly into each others eyes when Zero looked up.  
“Don't bullshit me. That doesn't work and you know it. This” he pointed at the room around them “this is not normal. Something is wrong with you and it has been for the past week. We have nothing to do right now. We had the had the whole week just to ourselves and you got quieter and quieter as week went on. Where is your mind at huh? I don't have practice and you just have to wait for the board to get back to you about the owner ship and the”  
“Trade”, Jude finished his sentence. They stared at each other, the last word still hanging in the air between them. Jude didn't want to hold that stare and pushed himself under water for a moment only to come back up and take a deep breath.

Of course it was the stupid trade, Zero thought to himself. Since someone decided to shoot the head bitch in her own office, how ironic, Jude had made every effort to break the deal that she worked out. It was hours and hours of phone calls to pretty important people and making promises about Zero loyalty and love for L.A. and the Devils until the board decided to listen to Jude and considered to cancel the deal. But of course those guys only told them to “wait until we get back to you”. Been a while since then. Zero scratched the stubbles on his jaw trying to find the right words. He knew exactly what was going through Jude's head right now.

“No.”, he finally said. Jude looked at him and let out a lightly amused laugh.  
“No? What do you mean no.”  
“No I will not let you break your head about this situation. It's out of your hands now.”  
“But that's exactly my point.” Jude said, a bit of desperation swinging along in his tone. His raised a hand rubbed it over his face. He hadn't shaved in days and his eyes had a look to them that ripped at Zero's soul.  
“There is absolutely nothing I can do. Nothing.”  
“What do you mean nothing? You've been after a solution for this since the situation came up. I felt like you didn't sleep for a week after that night.”, Zero said. He couldn't believe that Jude was blaming himself for not having fixed this screwed up thing already.  
“What if it wasn't enough? Huh? What if I could have done more and it wasn't enough to make sure that these old arrogant idiots got the message that this team needs you? What if the money is more important to them than the talent that the team actually holds?” This was his business tone. Zero knew it way too good to not know that Jude's brain was running a marathon of bad possibilities right now. He sighed.  
“Jude you don't know that. I don't know that.”  
“Yes exactly. We know nothing and we have no influence on it anymore. Our future lies in the hands of some ignored fucks counting their money.”

He was really mad and sounded more than frustrated right now. Jude pushed himself through the water and swam to the other side of the pool while he turned away from Zero. Zero was not going to pretend like everything was fine, he was not going to tell Jude that he can't worry about it when he was worked up about it himself. He hated this situation and especially the uncertainty that was coming along with it. He knew that Jude wouldn't leave until he knew that his friend was 100% save from his father tyranny and Zero was not mad about that. This was exactly the person his boyfriend was, always thinking that he could fix it. Now this version of Jude, this hopeless frustrated man who would give everything to run from this problem was a version Zero had never seen before. No matter how bad it was, no matter how lonely and down he had seen him, Zero has was always able to see a positive guy who just wanted to catch one of his dreams. 

Jude had leaned his forehead on the edge of the pool on the opposite side to where Zero was. He was able to hear his deep breath and knew that Jude trying to calm himself down.  
“Hey.”, Zero's tone was now softer and pushed his legs over the edge into the water. He was sitting now on the edge pushed one hand into the water and tried to splash the water over to Jude to get his attention.  
“Would you have the manners to look at me when I'm talking to you?” Jude turned around, stretched his arms out over the edge of the pool and leaned himself against it. He looked at Zero, not shying away from confrontation.  
“You wanna know what I think?” Jude made a head gesture in response which Zero took as a yes.

“I think that you have done absolutely everything in your power to destroy this stupid trade. I think you gave every minute of your time and so much of your power to make sure that we can stay here.” Jude's expression change when he heard the word “we”.  
“Yes. We. You and I are a package deal. I know you can't leave because of Lionel and I would never ever ask that from you. You love her and she is a part of your life. There is no way that you would leave her here to die.”  
“I'm just afraid. Afraid that you think that I'm putting her first instead of you, that you might think that I don't love you enough to leave everything behind and just go with you.” Zero couldn't hold back a small smile to that.  
“Oh great.”, Jude barked shaking his head. “Yeah it's just me overthinking and being neurotic is it? Is this funny to you? Gideon I don't want to lose you!”  
“I know that.”, Zero's voice was completely calm and he looked at Jude without any bit of amusement now.

“Believe it or not but I don't want to lose you either. Since we came to L.A. I know that you have worked your ass of to get me to this team, to get me in a position of power and money and everything I asked for. I know that I'm important to you and I don't think you would put anybody before me or us. Stop thinking like that.” He could see that Jude wasn't convinced by his words so Zero waved a hand to hand to him asking him to get closer to him. Jude just shook his head.  
Zero rolled his eyes “Yo you can not expect me to get in this water in like 4:30am because you are throwing a hissy fit. Get your ass over here or I will get your phone and drive over it with my car and god knows how much that will hurt you!” A real laugh escaped Jude's lips and echoed in the room as he dived under water and was in front of his boyfriend in a few second. He pushed himself up again and placed a hand on either side of Zero's legs which where still hanging into the water.  
“Good boy.”  
"I hate you."  
"I love you too."

“But all this doesn't matter anyway because no matter if I have to leave I know that you will follow me when everything is fixed and if I don't have to leave which by the way I put a lot of money on we will just continue to be awesome together right here in this screwed up city.” Zero raised a hand and ran his thumb over the stubble's on his boyfriend jaw as Jude was looked up into his eyes.  
“You're sure about that?”, Jude asked with a little more optimism than before.  
“Hell yeah. Who is our competition here huh? Derek and Asha? Or the head bitch, if she wakes from her coma I have money on this one too, and her broken leg oldy? Ha forget it!” He leaned his and Jude's foreheads together.  
“Come on say it.”, he whispered as he felt Jude's hands at his thighs. Jude took a deep breath and said just as quietly “It's still just you and me.”

Zero could feel Jude pushing himself up until their lips met. It was slow kiss, not wild and biting, no battle like it was so often between them. Zeros hand moved into Jude's wet hair and pulled him as close as possible while one of Jude's hands had moved to his side gripping his shirt and the other one moved over his thigh to his hips. They pulled away a second later, the kiss was not long enough in Zero's mind but it said everything that they couldn't put into words.

Jude's eyes were now on the same height as Zero's and he said with the first really happy smile on his face “I love you.” Zero looked at him for a moment, just appreciating to have his real Jude back.  
“I love you stupid.” and with a quick kiss he got up and rolled his head to both sides. He heard a frustrated groan from Jude and he said “I'm not having sex in this pool tonight, that is just out of line today. Another day maybe but right now you have the option of sharing a bed with me or staying here all by yourself. So what's it gonna be boss?” he raised his eyebrows.  
“I don't have to think about that.”, Jude replied and pushed himself out of the water, walked over to grab a towel and swung it over his neck. With a smile his made a head motion towards the door looking at Zero who was a little distracted by the sight before him and Jude said “After you.”  
“This is just not fair.”  
“What I'm saying let's go. Let's go upstairs I'm taking the bedroom option. What are you waiting for?” Zero tried to rip his eyes away from Jude's naked body up to his eyes.  
“I've changed my mind I'm not gonna be picky about the place.”, he said walked over to Jude grabbed the towel and pulled Jude into a kiss that was way wilder than the one before.  
“You are so easy.”, Jude smiled against his lips.  
“Oh shut up stupid.”


End file.
